Scanning a document that covers multiple pages such as a book and the like takes time. Therefore, technology is proposed in which a database that stores image files of scanned documents is provided, and when a document is scanned, the database is search for an image file of the scanned document, and when the image file is found, the image file that is stored in the database is used (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).